Elegy of Emptiness
by Vagrant BG
Summary: The sad tale of power, corruption, the downfall of a civilization and the uprising of a most powerful mask. [my take on the origin of Majora's Mask. multichap]
1. Genesis

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda and Majora's Mask and the Happy Mask Salesman are all trademarks of Nintendo. Any character, location or object featured in the game also belongs to Nintendo. However, all original characters and locations are trademark to sleepingPisces. This is purely a work of fiction for the purpose of entertainment. The opinions or ideas of the author do not necessarily reflect those of Nintendo.

**Authors note:** I'm not a fan of authors notes, so this is probably the only one you'll see, except possibly the final chapter. First of all, I want to thank anybody who takes the time to read this. Secondly, I wanted to point out that if the story feels strange or disjointed, it's because I tried to write it that way. As the story is being told by the Happy Mask Salesman, I felt it should have an elusive and somewhat eccentric feel to it. I also tried to include themes from the game Majora's Mask, such as sadness and an eerie quality. Finally, I'd like to plug my Read and Review message here. We all come to this website for the same reason and reviews, particularly those with constructive criticism, are the best tool we have to helping others become better writers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.

-

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"  
Prologue---

"Happiness is important. Happiness is what makes the sun shine, the moon glow. Without happiness, could there be a world? Would you want to live in such a world? Imagine a world where happiness was nothing more than a dream, and sorrow was all anybody knew. Such a world existed once. Shall I tell you that story? It is a sad story, and will no doubt leave you wishing you had never heard it. However, sadness is a part of life just as happiness is. Can you have one without the other? Maybe this tale will help you discern the answer."

The overlarge backpack on the man's shoulders sagged, as if it weighed more than it ought to. After all, it was only full of masks, was it not? Nonetheless, the eccentric appearance of the man was not only suggested by the backpack covered in various masks, but rather his entire manner. You would be forgiven for being apprehensive about approaching the salesman, but if you wanted a mask there would be no better man to speak to. And if you weren't in the market for a mask, well then...well, everyone would like a mask. However, the man known as the Happy Mask Salesman will also gladly share with you a tale, and all it will cost you is your undivided attention.

-

Chapter One – Genesis

The sun was setting over the small village which was at the foot of a looming mountain. The inhabitants were preparing for a ritual performed only once every decade. For weeks the village had been decorated with the furs of slain animals and beasts, and the village elder fitted with ceremonial robes. In these times, spirits and other more powerful deities had more influence amongst the people than they do today. The people of the village led peaceful lives, their crops were always plentiful and monsters were kept at bay.

However, there was a price for such sanctity, a price which was to be paid on the first full moon of the year every decade. On this night, when the moon is it it brightest, the bravest and most courageous warrior of the tribe was to climb the mountain and do battle with the Beast, which had already claimed eleven souls. This year was number twelve. It was a tradition which had been going on for generations, for the villagers didn't dare disobey the orders of the Beast which could surely destroy their homes in a single night.

"Everything is prepared, Elder." The voice from behind the old man caused him to jump a little. One of the villagers nodded before exiting the elders tent. A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the elder as he squared his shoulders and prepared for what must be done.

As he stepped out of his small tent and into the open, the sun seemed to burn a bright orange. His people surrounded him, a crowd of sorrowful faces. In the middle of the gathering was a a young man, set apart from the others. Two villagers were putting the finishing touches on his ceremonial face paint. His wooden shield was tied to his back, and a humble sword stowed behind it. In the dying moments of the day, young Valorer seemed to glow with an inner fire.

"I am ready." The young warrior spoke aloud, so that all could hear him. All around him the villagers sighed and groaned pleadingly, for Valorer was much loved among the little village. "I face my destiny tonight." He spoke again, voice strong and steady as a rock. His voice only faltered slightly as, before turning away and facing the mountain he would have to climb he faced the village elder and whispered, "I won't let you down, Father." Without another word, the young warrior left his village to face his destiny.

As the village elder watched his only son climb to his certain death, a voice spoke from beside him. "Forgive me, Elder, but surely if we were to attack in group, the Beast might not-"

"No." The elder spoke softly, but with enough authority to cut the man off mid-speech. "This is the way it must be."

A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the man. "Your own son..." To which the elder only nodded and turned away. Nobody ever saw the single tear the old man shed for his son.


	2. Moonlit Battle

Chapter Two – Moonlit Battle

The sun set as young Valorer climbed mountain, his pace steady. It wasn't a large mountain, but the winding path and jagged edges of the rocks made it unforgiving to anybody who didn't pay attention to their destination. Various monsters crept out of the labyrinth-like caves which ran through the mountain, but a heavy blow from Valorer's sword ended their mischief. The young warrior looked up at the sky, which was now an ominous gray colour, somewhere between twilight and night. The moon hung heavy in the sky, and Valorer fancied he could see an angry face in it's depths.

The silence of the night was occasionally shattered by a blood curdling howl from atop the mountain. A shiver ran down Valorer's spine as he wondered weather the Beast was howling out of hunger. Squaring his shoulders and gripping tight to the sword in his left hand, the young warrior reminded himself that it didn't matter and that, should he fall tonight, at least his village and his Father would be safe for another ten years. And if he won the battle...well, then his village would be safe forever.

The the moon rose higher and the Beast's howls louder, Valorer realized that he was at the foot of the summit. A large open area was laid out before him, almost like a battle ground. Beyond it, at the very top of the mountain was a cave in which shadows danced and the young warrior caught a glimpse of the great Beast's eyes. Gripping his sword still tighter, Valorer stepped onto the summit.

A low grumbling sound issued from the cave before the voice boomed, "Young one, do you seek a battle with the mighty Beast of the Summit?" The voice sounded like two boulders smashing into each other.

"I do." Valorer responded without hesitation. "On the first full moon of the year, I have come to liberate the people of my village, either through victory or death!"

Something that sounded almost like laughter rolled out of the cave before, slowly, the Beast itself clawed its way out into the open moonlight. "Very good, very good..." The Beast grumbled, smiling gleefully at the young warrior with teeth sharper than any sword forged. The Beast seemed to grow with every passing moment until Valorer was sure it was larger than the mountain itself. Eventually, the Beast knelt down on all fours so that it took the shape of a lion, albeit a very large one. Feathered, rainbow coloured wings stretched out from its back.

The Beast raised a hand to its mouth, apparently scratching it's chin in a thoughtful manner. "Tell me, young warrior of the village, do you know how many of your kind I have taken in the battle over the years?" Though it's voice was a terrifying sound, Valorer was surprised by how intelligent it seemed. He had known monsters to have near human intelligence, Imps and the like, but the Beast's words were precise. Even it's huge yellow eyes held a wisdom Valorer had never seen.

"Eleven." The young man replied, certain of his answer yet confounded by the Beast all the same.

"Yessss, eleven. It has been such a long time, hard to keep track." The Beast mused more to himself than to the young man before him. "You will be number twelve, then." A vicious smile crept onto the lips of the giant Beast before he added, "Time to die then, human."

Valorer barely had time to react before the Beast's giant claw came at him, yet he was able to roll out of it's way. When the Beast swung again, Valorer held up his shield. A normal wooden shield would have shattered at the Beast's attack, but the ceremony had granted his shield near invulnerability, and his sword the ability to cut through even steel, as long as the moon shone on them. However, the Beast's attack was still powerful enough to send young Valorer flying across the summit and nearly over the edge.

The fight seemed to last forever, the Beast launching it's powerful claws and teeth at the young warrior, Valorer deflecting them to the best of his ability. Every now and then the Beast would call out what sounded like encouragement to the warrior, but Valorer learned to block out the taunts of his enemies. Still, as the hours crept by, the sword in Valorer's hand became heavy and the Beast, although he had managed to land a few blows, seemed only to be amused by the warriors efforts.

"You fight well, young warrior!" The Beast bellowed through it's dark grin. "But I fear your time has come. It was a pleasure doing battle with you, Valorer!" Spreading it's wings, the Beast took to the sky. The slow beating of its wings kept it airborne as it opened its jaws impossibly wide. Out of its mouth came a burning blaze of fire which could been seen from the village. Valorer, not knowing if it would work or not but having no other option, hid behind his shield. Thankfully the shield held, though it was becoming impossibly hot and the young warriors legs, the only part of his body partially exposed, were being burnt badly.

Valorer, knowing the battle had come to an end, decided to try one last, desperate attack before his death. The warrior stood up, pushing back the flames with all his might and, with a mighty throw, aimed his sword at the Beast's heart. The flames ceased abruptly as the Beast let out a terrifying roar of pain. Opening his eyes, Valorer saw that he had hit his mark and that the Beast was falling to the ground, wings beating uselessly. Once again, Valorer hid behind his shield as the Beast landed only meters away from him with a loud crash.

Cautiously, the warrior approached the fallen beast, which had landed on its side. The night was so silent that Valorer could hear his own heart beating, thudding against his chest. Though the Beast didn't seem to be moving, the warrior decided he'd better be sure of it's death before he descended the mountain. He moved slowly, holding his shield out before him in case the Beast launched a surprise attack on him. The Beast, however, did not stir. Protruding from the Beast's chest was the hilt of Valorer's sword. Valorer took hold of the hilt and pulled the blade out of the Beast's heart. As he did so, however, the Beast suddenly awoke and opened its jaws again. Valorer held up his shield, knowing that a blast of fire this close would burn him into nothingness even with the magical enhancements.

No fire came though, only a strong wind that seemed to pull the warrior towards the Beast. Before he could run or even speak, Valorer felt himself be swept off his feet and, with a terrified scream plunged into the open jaws of the Beast. Moments passed. It seemed like an eternity that Valorer lay there, expecting the teeth of the Beast to rip him in half. No pain came though, and when the young warrior finally opened his eyes, he thought he'd entered the afterlife without ever feeling the pain of death.

Valorer found himself within what looked to be an ancient chamber. There were odd drawings and pieces of scripture that he couldn't make out, and at his feet Valorer was faced with the bones of the long dead. However, the most surprising thing in the room was a man hung from the far wall by his wrists. The mans feet didn't quite reach the ground so that he dangled slightly. His body was thin and his hair midnight black and very long. Valorer assumed the man was dead until, slowly, he raised his head and in a weak, almost whisper quite voice, pleaded, "Help...me."

"You're alive!" Valorer blurted, unable to restrain his shock. "But-but how? Where is this place? Who are you?"

Speaking slowly and with great effort, the man replied, "It...it is a long story. We are inside the Beast." The man's head dropped, as if his neck wasn't used to the strain of holding his head up. "And my name...my name is-is Majora."


End file.
